


Love Of God Seems Dying

by Toxicbirthdaycake



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Frank Iero, Catholic School, Demons, Ghosts, Haunted School, High School, M/M, Priest Gerard Way, Punk Frank Iero, Religion, Student Frank Iero, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenagers, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicbirthdaycake/pseuds/Toxicbirthdaycake
Summary: Something evil lurks amongst these walls





	1. new school and crazy old women

Frank sat on the train bored out of his mind. He was traveling to a catholic boarding school that his parents forced him to go to. In other words he didnt have a say in the matter.  
His dad explained that he and his mother couldn't handle him anymore. What that meant he had no idea, he mostly kept to himself. He never gave them reason to worry and then out of the blue he was being sent off to a school two hours away from his home and his friends.

He didnt have many friends, but he had enough and that was all that mattered. Leaving his parents wouldnt bother him so much though, theyre so stuck in there own ways it tired Frank out.

Apparently Mikey, his best friend, has a brother who works as a priest at the school. Mikey promised that his brother was nice and not an uptight arsehole so theres that. Father Way was his name, which would certainly take Frank alot of time to get used to.

Once a few people had filed out of the cramped dingy train, Frank finally found a place to sit and put his headphones in. He played it top volume in order to drown out all the insescent noise that strangled him. 

He ignored glances old bats gave him and silent murmers about how 'strange' he looked.

What was most strange was the creepy old lady staring at him. She looked like she was frozen in time and the look in her eyes was so intense it sent chills down Franks spine. He did his best to ignore her but that is certainly easier said than done. 

The train finally arrived at his stop where he happily got up to leave. As he did, he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. He turned around to find the source and found himself looking straight into the eyes of the creepy old woman.

"Be careful," she warned, her words were spoken fast as if she was running out of time. "Excuse me?" Frank asked, perplexed and slightly paranoid.

"There is nothing holy about that place, nothing holy at all," she said once more, the grip she had on his arm tightened and her eyes seemed to somehow become wider. 

He stared back, eyebrows furrowed. She must be crazy, he thought. "Erm, okay?" He said more like asking, he wasn't entirely sure of how to react. The woman however, did not react. She just stared at him as if she had been paralysed.  
Her hand slowly loosened and Frank took that as an opportunity to slip his arm away. He was going to speak up, ask what she meant exactly, but the voice announcing the train was about to leave sounded. His face turned to one of distress, he picked up his bag in a hurry and walked to the doors, sparing one last glance to the woman who was still frozen in place but kept her eyes eerily following Frank. 

He took a deep breath and left the train, right on time as well as the doors closed behind him and began to start moving again. 

Frank stood there not sure what had just happened and still felt an unsettling chill under his skin that made his blood run cold. 

He shook his head, shaking away any thoughts of actually believing the very probably crazy woman.

Mikey had set Gerard up to pick Frank up which he was very thankfull for. Especially if crazy people like that were around. Problem is, he had no idea what it was he was looking for. He'd caught glimpses of family photos when he visited, he guessed it was the pale one with long black hair.

He peered around his surroundings trying to look over the unfairly tall peoples shoulders. He figured he'd just look for a guy in a priest outfit, he thought that would make anyone stand out but, he didn't see anyone who fit that description. 

He began wading through a sea of people finding himself in a less crowded area where he could finally breathe.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by someone tapping on his shoulder. He spun around alarmed to be faced with someone taller than him (well everyone was taller than him). He had short white hair and a pale face, all contrasting with the jet black polo neck and leather jacket wrapped around him. He had thick eyebrows casting a dark shadow on his bright hazel eyes. In Franks opinion he looked quite like a ghost. 

"Hey, are you by chance Frank Iero?" He asked awkwardly.  
Frank was confused for the second time that day, was this Gerard? He looked nothing like he did in all those pictures. 

"Yeah?" He replied.

Gerard smiled, sighing in relief.

"Well hi, Im Gerard. Mikey Ways brother," he greeted cheerily.  
Frank returned the smile finding the mans happy exterior quite comforting. He could well just not be Gerard and in fact a crazy man trying to take him home to kill him but at least he'd do it with a smile. 

"Hi," Frank replied politely looking up into the mans face and realising he did still quite look like the boy in those pictures. He still had all the same features, they all just seemed more enhanced with his knew hair style. He was actually quite nice to look at, soft and pure as if the man was jesus himself.

"Okay, we should get going if you want time to unpack before dinner." He said already begining to walk to his car. Frank began following when Gerard stopped abruptly and spun round almost making Frank walk straight into him.  
"I'll take that for you," he smiled taking Franks rucksack from him.

"You dont need to do that," Frank protested.

"Its fine," he said, slinging the bag onto his shoulder with no trouble and not giving Frank a second chance to make any sort of protest.

"Thanks," Frank sighed, stretching his back slightly actually relieved to have the heavy thing taken off him. His back still hurt from having to stand with it for so long on the train without a seat.

He followed closely behind before they arrived at a beat up red car.

"Its no limousine but its something," he said awkwardly opening the back door to put the bag in the backseat.

Frank laughed lightly and let himself into the passenger side and relaxed in the slightly uncomfortable car seats.

Once Gerard got into the drivers seat and started driving they were plunged into an awkward silence again. Frank really hated silence, it felt so empty around him.

He coughed awkwardly causing Gerard to spare him a quick glance before he returned his eyes to the road. "Theres a case of cassette tapes under your seat. You can choose something to listen to," he said. Frank smiled, "cassettes? How old are you," he laughed, even though Frank himself had always liked cassette tapes and even owned a few himself.

"Not that old actually, theyre more practical," he said, a smile wrapped around his words. "Oh gosh that made me sound even older didn't it," he laughed, scrunching his nose up cutely.

Frank laughed at him, "yeah kinda," he said, reaching for the cassettes Gerard had been talking about. 

"All jokes aside though, you have great music taste," Frank said honestly shocked a priest had such music in his car. "Why thankyou," Gerard smiled.

Frank finally settled on a black flag cassette, also telling Gerard about how he actually had a black flag tattoo.  
"Did it hurt?" Gerard asked curiously, looking at the tattoo before he looked back to the road.

"Well yeah, but you get used to it also its all for a good cause so you kinda put pain aside," he laughed, admiring his tattoo for the hundreth time. Gerard nodded seeming to actually show interest in what he was saying.

"I dont like needles," Gerard admitted, making a disgusted face at the just the word.  
"But I've always liked the idea of tattoos y'know. Its permenant art actually on your person and I like that. My favourite ones are the ones with real meaning behind them. I feel like they all have a story and it makes a person so much more interesting," Frank listened to Gerard talking animatedly about the subject he had obviously thought alot about. He completely understood what Gerard was saying as well. Frank had alot of those kinds of tattoos, personal ones. He also had alot planned.

"I get what you mean." Frank responded, looking at Gerard smile in a way that made his whole face light up. It was quite beautiful in all honesty. How the light danced on his pale skin making him look like he was emmiting some kind of glow. Or how in the shaded areas of where they drove his face came accross as cold and distant.

They drove for quite a long time, the whole way there talking about tattoos and concerts theyd been too. They talked about alot of things really but they seemed to be a common subjects. He also told Gerard about his piercings, even the one he had done below the belt- which Gerard almost crashed the car from hearing he was laughing so hard. Frank just blushed admitting it was not in fact the best decision he ever made in his life. 

They did finally arrive at the tall intimidating building. It looked sort of like a castle and stood proud like a soldier. Its just that upon seeing it Frank just wanted to run away screaming.

"Its not that bad," Gerard commented, noticing the distastefull look on Franks features.

"It kind of is." Frank replied, hesitantly opening the doors and exposing himself to the toxic air.

He was about to get his bag but Gerard had beaten him to it.  
"Ill carry it," Frank said holding his arm out for the bag.

"Its fine," Gerard replied, emphasizing his words and rolling his eyes.  
"C'mon Frank," he said leading him away and into the scary building that stood menacingly in front of them.

Frank nodded mumbling a quite 'thankyou' and followed after him.

"Ah I see you're here with the new student." An unfamiliar voice said in a tone that Frank could only presume as disgust.

"I am indead father Mathers," Gerard said in his usual cheery voice.

Father Mathers looked at Frank up and down. His eyes reflected the distaste he had for Franks fashion statement much like everyone on the train had. Frank was beyond caring anymore.

"I expect you are aware of the standards our school sets," he said sternly glaring at the small punk kid.  
"I am Father," Frank said politely, smiling innocently.

"Of course you are in some way assosciated with this hooligan," The priest said bitterly, directing his cold glare on Gerard instead.  
"I can't help it, I suppose I'm sort of like a magnet for punks," Gerard sniggered. 

The priest just grumbled, his old wrinkly face contorted in a sickened manner as he left in a hurry. He probably thought he had better things to do than stand talking to two 'disrespectful' punks.

Gerard smiled triumphantly, looking back down at Frank. "Bet I don't look so old compared to him now do I?" Gerard smiled making Frank laugh and agree. 

They walking off in the direction of a slightly smaller building situated next to what Frank presumed was the actual school.

Once in the building, Gerard walked up to a desk that a young woman was sat at. As soon as she saw Gerard she began checking in a mirror and sorting her hair quickly.

Frank laughed at the realisation that the girls here probably all had the hots for Gerard.

"H-hello Father. Oh and whos this?" She said gesturing to Frank.

"Frank," the teenager replied, offering a friendly smile along with it 

"We came to collect his key and the number room he'll be staying in," Gerard explained seeming quite uncomfortable and refusing to make eye contact.

She pouted but looked through her folder anyway and found what she was looking for.  
"Here," she said sliding the key over to Gerard and making sure to touch his hand even though it was technically Frank that needed the key.

The receptionist sighed as Gerard took the key quickly.  
"Call me this time," she said, holding up a peice of paper with presumably her number on it. Frank put his hand up to his mouth, stifling the laughs that was begging to escape.

"Uh- sure," he said, taking the peice of paper before walking away swiftly, grabbing Frank by the wrist and practically dragging him away.  
"Bye," Frank called, waving like a child at the woman who just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

Frank tried to keep the pace that Gerard was going but kept tripping along with his non stop giggling. Gerard thought it sounded alot like a pot giggle but cute nevertheless.

"Awkward much," Frank laughed once far enough away from the receptionist.  
"I swear that woman can not take a hint," he sighed, stopping by the lift and pressing the up button.

Frank laughed as he imagined the same awkwardness every day Gerard walked into the building. 

"Don't laugh this is harrassment," Gerard said, despite now laughing himself.

The lift finally stopped at their floor and opened the doors invitingly. Frank went in first followed by Gerard who pressed the button for floor 13.

"Isn't 13 bad luck?" Frank asked, momentarily thinking back to the crazy old lady on the train but quickly shook that thought away.

"Yeah, they were actually thinking about skipping 13 and going straight to 14 but decided against it, I can't remember why," Gerard said. "I don't think anything bad will happen though. These walls are pretty holy," Gerard smiled. Frank however, did not smile. He was now just thinking of the woman on the train.

"Right before I got off the train," Frank started deciding he should tell someone so he could get it off his mind, "this old woman told me that this buidling wasn't holy." He finished.  
Gerard furrowed his eyebrows. "She was probably crazy," he said, just as the lift stopped at their floor.

"Yeah I guess, she just really freaked me out, she would look at me as if she knew me better than I know myself. It was eerie." Frank concluded walking out of the lift with Gerard. Gerard looked at him sypathetically. 

"Theres alotta crazy people out there," Gerard sighed.  
"What did she look like." He asked almost hesitantly.

Frank thought for a moment, "Her hair was white, and really messy and her eyes were grey. I dunno really she just looked old." Frank concluded not really seeing the point in all this.

He tried to recall anything that stood out. "Oh, she had a small scar going through her lip," he suddenly remembered.

"Shit," Gerard muttered under his breathe. He had somehow become ten times more pale.

"Why what?" Frank asked oblivious to what Gerard was so scared about.

Gerard regained his posture and once again grabbed Frank by the wrist. "Follow me," is all he said, dragging the teenager along with him to wherever they were going.

They stopped at an empty corridor. The walls plaster was pealing and displayed on the wall was a variety of pictures. Frank guessed they were pictures of former teachers. Before he could look properly, Gerard had brought them both to stand in front of one in particular. Franks eyes widened in realisation. 

"Thats-thats her." He said, eyes wide with shock. 

"Yeah and look below it," Gerard said gravely.  
Franks eyes wandered down the picture and landed on a small bronze plaque. 

'Sister Rosemary Ebaneezer. 1924-2016'

"She's dead," Frank said in a small voice, stating the obvious and yet not believing what his own mouth was saying.

"Frank, are you sure it was her that you saw." Gerard asked, holding Frank by the shoulders and looking him directly in the eyes.  
"Yes I'm positive. But, how is this possible. Did she have any sisters?" Frank asked, desperatly grasping at straws. 

"Sister Rosemary's family are all dead. She was the last one." Gerard said, eyes downcast and swimming with confusion and slight dread.

"Maybe... maybe it was just a coicidence," Frank said. Willing to believe that instead of whatever was going through both his and Gerards head in that moment.

"Yeah- a coincidence." Gerard agreed, nodding his head though his eyes told a different story, a story of fear. 

"Lets just, forget this happened. C'mon I'll show you to your room."

They walked silently back to Franks room, as white as ghosts.  
"I stay in the room just over there," Gerard said pointing to a room two doors away from Franks on the opposite side to his room.

"If you need anything, don't hestitate to ask," he said opening the door for Frank to go into his room.  
"Your roomate is Ray Toro, he's a nice lad."

Frank looked at the messy room and then back at Gerard.  
"Okay, thanks," Frank said. Not being able to shake the unsettling feeling that had settled along his bones.

"Shall I leave or?" 

"No!" Frank suddenly said louder than expected. Gerard eyes widened for a second before being replaced with a look of understanding. "Okay I'll help you with your unpacking," he said, placing a hand on Franks arm and gently squeezing it reassuringly. 

But it would take alot more than a gentle squeez on the arm to put any of these crazy thoughts jumping around Franks head to rest. The same went for Gerard.


	2. Godless walls

Gerard helped him unpack, mostly in silence except small comments here and there.   
"Okay, I've gotta go to a meeting," Gerard said, furrowing his brow and looking at the boy with symapathy. Frank nodded silently.

"A coincidence. Thats all it was," Gerard reminded him, forcing a plastic smile onto his features. Frank looked at him, not comforted in the slightest.

Gerard looked distant for a moment before he said "ghosts aren't real," closed his eyes and drew a cross across his body using his finger. Frank watched him, wishing he believed in all this religious bullshit as it might make his life a little easier. 

"Okay, I'll see ya later," Gerard said, opening his eyes and looking at he teenager. "Yeah. Bye," he replied. Gerard left the room with hesitance, surely his belief in God would keep him safe he thought. And if Franks beliefs weren't strong enough he'd make up for the two of them, because he would keep the boy safe.

Frank sat on his bed, head in his hands. Today had already gotten off to a wierd start, he decided he'd try his hardest to forget about it all. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and pulling up Mikeys contact. That could help pass the time and also to get his mind off everything. 

Frank: hey  
Mikey: its been about three hours since we last talked, miss me already? 

Frank smiled at his response.

Frank: whatever helps you sleep at night  
Frank: You're brothers nice  
Mikey: i told ya!  
Frank: shat myself at first, I didnt recognise him when I saw him  
Mikey: lmao

They carried on talking for about an hour before Mikey had to go.  
Frank sighed, flopping his phone down onto his bed along with his arm. He closed his eyes, feeling a sudden heaviness overcome them. It was when he heard a bang that his eyes shot open. 

His head swung to the side to see his drawer on the floor and his clothes in a heap. He sat up as fast as lightning and simply stared. 

The door then swung open and Franks heart jumped into his throat whilst his body overcame with shivers. He then noticed that there was a boy there, not a demon that would eat his soul. He sighed in relief. When the boy saw him he immdiatly smiled and offered him a hand.

"Hi! Im Ray!" He said, shaking Franks hand. Frank stood up.

"Frank, Frank Iero," he mumbled, still in slight shock. He couldnt seem to shake that unsettling feeling under his skin.

"What happened here?" Ray asked, nodding his head in the direction of the fallen draw.   
"Oh er, it fell out," he replied awkardly, self consciously dragging his hand up and down his arm as if he were cold.

"How did it do that?" Ray asked smiling and going over to the draw and piling clothes back into it. Frank went to help, "I guess I pulled it out too quick. Not like the ones back home," he laughed awkwardly. He still didnt actually know who this kid was or why he was there in the first place. 

"Yeah theres alot of things here you'll have to get used to," Ray chuckled, Frank did not. He hadnt been much bothered about moving up until now. He felt uncomfortable like he needed to peel his skin off and take a shower.

"Im guessing youve already met Gerard? He said youd be staying with me. Hes one of my favourite priests here. So is Father Trohman" Ray continued, smiling obliviously. 

"Oh, er yeah. Yeah I did," Frank said, slightly out of it, so this guy was his roommate?

"You alright there?" Ray asked putting his arm on Frank shoulder and looking at him slightly concerned.   
"Yeah, just home sick," Frank lied.

"Fair enough. We all get that, you'll get used to it soon enough," he smiled reassuringly but Frank only wanted to go home, he didn't want to get used to it, "do you have your timetable?" He asked. 

Frank nodded, going to his bed side table where he'd left his timetable to find it missing. "What the fuck?" He muttered. 

"Lost it already?" Ray laughed. "We can go and get you a knew one if you want." He said as he watched the small punk search the room. He finally stopped; giving up even though he knew full well he'd put the thing on his bed side table, "yeah sure," he sighed. Ray smiled and led them to the receptionist from earlier. 

She wasn't there. "Ugh," Ray sighed, ringing the annoying little bell on the desk. "She's always bloody doing this," Frank nodded at Rays words not completely absorbing anything going on around him. Finally, the receptionist came out with ketchup on her mouth.   
She looked shocked to see someone there. "Sorry I was on my lunch break," she said, glancing in the mirror on her desk and wiping her face. Ray smiled to show it was fine. "Frank lost his timetable, he needs a new one if thats alright," Ray asked for him. 

"Sure," she said in a bored voice, sitting at her desk and messing with her computer. "Last name?" She asked. "Iero," Frank replied. 

She typed something out and eventually moved over to the printer and pulled out a sheet of paper. 

She handed it over to Frank and they both thanked her before going back to their room.

"Can I see it now?" Ray asked, holding his hand out. Frank passed the peice of paper and flunked himself onto his bed. 

"Sweet we have most of the same lessons," Ray said going and sitting down.   
"Thank fuck Im not on my own," Frank sighed, honestly relieved. 

"Yeah, my friends are in there too, you can meet them actually, when we go for lunch," Ray said.

"Sure, that sounds good," 

There was a knock on the door interupting the silence that fell.  
"Come in," Ray yelled before flopping down on his bed.

A priest Frank hadn't seen so far opened the door. His hair was curly much like Rays.  
"Hey, dinners in twenty minutes, Toro can you show Frank where to go," he said eyeing Frank who layed still on his bed.  
"Sure Joe," Ray beamed. Father trohman nodded and smiled, leaving the two.

Ray lead the small punk to the dining hall where a few students were already sat.

A few gave him dirty looks- probably because of his tattoos. Ray led the small punk to a table with two people on it. One had long black slightly greasy hair and the other had dirty blonde hair and piercings.  
"This is Bob," he pointed to the piercings guy. "And this is Bert," he pointed to the black haired one.

"Nice to meet ya," bert smiled extending a hand which Frank shook politely. Bob nodded his head towards him smiling before he returned to his conversation with bert.

"This way is where you get your food" he said walking to some shitty looking slime.  
"Very disgusting but you get used to it." He laughed.

Frank looked at his options realising they didnt quite cater to vegetarians such as himself and ended up being served by a dinner lady, who looked like she'd rather be anywhere else but there, and didnt get a much choice as to what he was being fed anyway.

He sat down with Ray and his friends staring at the vial food. He prodded the vegetables which were seemingly the only edible thing on the plate.

"So howd you end up in this hell?" Bert sniggered. Bob and Rays eyes turned to Frank expecting an answer.  
"Parents thought I was too much to handle, whatever that means," Frank said making hand gestures to the dingy godless walls wrapped around the.

Ray laughed, "Berts here for the same reason so at least you're not alone in that,"   
"What about you two?" Frank asked directing the question at Ray and Bob.  
"I live close by so my parents thought it best, and Rays family are christians," Bob explained. He nodded at his answer feeling no need to comment.

"So, I see ya got a cool shirt there, what other bands you into then?" Ray asked, pointing at his misfits shirt and shoveling some disgusting goop into his face and going only slightly green in the face.

They began a lenghy discussion on music seeing they all had similar tastes, Bert even agreed to let Frank hear him sing sometime, and from what Bob and Ray said about how good he is he was deffinatly looking forward to it.

Frank ended up feeling tired and going back to his room after saying his goodbyes to them all.

Once he got back to his room he took out the time table he was given and saw he had Gerard three times a week for art. He was relieved until he lifted his head and saw it.   
The words 'straight to hell' was scrawled across the wall, ripped into the wallpaper with so much agression Frank began shaking.

He found himself at Gerards door, knocking profusely as he didn't quite know what to do.  
Gerard answered almost immediatly, smelling strongly of coffee and cigerettes.   
"Frank?" His expression turned to one of confusion.

Frank just grabbed his wrist and dragged him to his room.

Gerards eyes widened at the graffiti on the wall. "Fucking hell," he muttered under his breath.

"Was it one of the kids?" Frank asked, rubbing his arm anxiously.

"Probably. Not everyone here is the nicest of people," Gerard explained, "just theyve never done something like this before," he said slightly quieter. 

"We'll have this repainted dont worry," Gerard said turning to the scared boy. He placed a hand on his arm, his face speaking kindness and safety. 

"Thankyou," Frank muttered. "What if they do it again?" He asked. 

Gerard thought for a moment. "If it continues I'll do some investigating don't worry about it." 

Frank felt better after hearing this feeling oddly protected. 

"So how was your food," Gerard asked changing the subject.  
Frank pulled a disgusted face at the mention. "Not good," he said.  
"They didnt even have anything vegetarian except fucking vegetables," he ranted.

"Ah, we don't have any vegetarians here that I know of, I'll make sure they change the menu a little," Gerard reasoned. Frank thanked him, who knows what he would have done without Gerard there.  
"For now, have you had anything to eat?" He asked.  
"Not really," Frank replied thinking about the underdone brocilli he'd forced down previously.

"Okay, you can come with me for now I was going out anyway, I also need to tell reception about this inncident, they'll handle this," he said already walking out of the door with Frank followimg behind him.

Once again he found himself in Gerards car, blasting metallica and thinking about the strange occurances of today. Gerard jogged over when he was done telling reception about what had happened in his room, they were apparently going to sort it whilst he was out and also alert Ray of what had happened with their room. 

They drove for about five minutes before Garard decided to speak, "You alright?" he asked as the heavy silence furled around him.   
"My drawer fell out on its own earlier," Frank said, staring out of this window and not witnessing how Gerard paled.

"What?" He asked his throat going dry.  
"Do you- do you think somethings going on here like, is it me? Gerard?" Franks voice was distraught and vulnerable as his innocent eyes looked over at Gerard as if he held all the answers.

"Theres nothing wrong with you Frank," Gerard said, his knuckles tightened around the wheel as his head ached with thoughts.   
"You're fine," he said as he forced a smile in Franks direction. 

"Okay I just-" Frank started talking but couldn't finish as his eyes rolled back and blood seeped out of them like tears. His neck fell backwards and his body erupted into seizures. 

"Frank!" Gerard yelled swerving the car to a stop and unbuckling himself and Frank. He ran from his side to Franks, dragging him out of the car and trying to grab his attention.  
"Frank? Frank can you hear me?" His eyebrows creased with worry and he came close to tears. Frank body shivered in seizures, finally seasing and stilling in Gerards arms.   
"Frank!?" Gerard yelled holding his head in his hands and fearing the worst.

"You'll never catch me alive if I'm already dead," gerard jumped back at the voice that clearly did not belong to Frank and yet came from his lips. The voice was sadistic, it had a taunting tone and pulled a malicious smirk onto Franks perfect features. It was cold and sharp like a dagger plunging into Gerards ears. It felt like an unwanted touch raising goose bumps over his pale skin.

Gerards breathing sped up as he stared at the boy. His back arched behind him in a way no ones back should bend, the sickening sound of breaking bones filled Gerards ears like he was made of glass. His head was thrown back as spiders slowly crawled out of his mouth one by one. Frank began to choke, his eyes going back to normal and immediatly tearing up as he thrusted forwards heaving up whatever was coming out seconds before. 

Gerard sat shocked for a moment before crawling back towards the boy quickly, stroking his face and hair in a comforting manner. Frank leaned back into sitting position, falling into Gerards chest and shivering uncontrollably as Gerards arms kept him safe. 

His teeth chattered as Gerards arms tightly clung to his frame. He whispered comforts such as "you're safe now," and "Im here its alright," all while rubbing circles onto his back with his thumb. It helped Frank over the shock however left him tears flowing down his cheeks as he shoved his head further into Gerards neck. 

"What-what just happened? Gerard what the fuck just happened?" He said through gritted teeth hating the tears that showed weakness.

"I-I honestly dont know Frank but everything will be okay," Gerard reasoned.

"It wont! It fucking wont! what is wrong with this place!? Whats wrong with me!?" He yelled pushing away from Gerard and aggresively wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt. 

Gerard looked hurt, reaching towards Frank and watching him crumble back into his arms gripping his shirt and shaking like a scared kitten. 

***

They sat in Gerards car, not forgetting about the need to eat. Franks face was red raw and his small frame was still wracked with shivers. All the while, Gerard could only watch from the side lines with worried eyes and nervous lip biting.   
They stopped at a cafe with practically no one inside considering neither of the two wanted to be around people in that moment. It was also quite strange; a priest with a strange hair cut and a teenager who looks as if he were dying-shadey.

They slipped into a booth into the corner, Frank opting to sit on the same side as Gerard and wrap himself around his arm for his shivering wouldnt sease.  
"Are you cold?" Gerard asked using his other arm to rub Franks arm when he nodded with chattering teeth.

They only waited a minute or two before a waitress passed them a menu.   
"Is he alright?" She asked with concern lacing her tone.  
"He's fine," he smiled, "he must just be coming down with something," as said looking down at the boy who was practically blue in the face by now.

"Would you like a hot drink?" She asked him. Frank didnt answer, only shuffled his head into Gerards side, seeking warmth.

"Could you make that two thanks," gerard smiled tiredly, the waitress nodded and left.

Gerard looked back down at the lamb on his arm, "Frank, look at me," he said in a hushed tone not daring to speak any louder.  
Frank lifted his face to look at Gerard.

The priest placed the back of his hand to the boys forehead finding his tempreture to be fine. "Do you remember being conscious whilst all that happened," he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Frank shook his head, eyes cast down at the table and then on the steaming coffee placed in front of him. He thanked her quietly as did Gerard who also asked for two plates of pasta for the both of them. Frank placed his prurple hands on the mug letting the warmth spread from his hands to his body. He sighed in content, bringing his face over the steam and closing his eyes. 

He was tired.

"What happened?" Frank asked into the dull silence, his eyes wandering to the priests slender hands tapping with worry on the table and the other that currently cradled his drink. He gulped, taking a swig before slowly nodding. "I did," he muttered.

"What- what happened?" He asked with reluctance dancing off every sylabell.

"Well, you just kind of started spasming, and bleeding from your eyes," he breathed looking at the wide eyed expression he recieved from Frank. "And then this voice- said something like never catching them because they were," he gulped "dead."

Frank stared at him. "What-do you think happened?" he asked, biting at his lip and rocking his leg anxiously.

"I think you were possessed," Gerard said dead seriously, eyes training on Franks innocent ones.   
Frank huffed a laugh, "of course," he said, closing his eyes and downing half of his coffee.

"You dont think so?" Gerard asked with a furrowed brow. At this moment it was the only thing that made sense to him.

"I dont even know anymore," Frank sighed just as the waitress returned with their food.

The rest of the night was silent for the two, eating their meal but not quite enjoying it.

When they stood to exit the booth Frank out of instinct wrapped him arms around Gerards, using it for either its warmth or its comfort, he couldn't tell you which. The priest didnt seem to mind though as he just smiled lightly and walked out of the cafe. 

They were back in the beat up car, quite music ringing out as Gerard gently kept his hand on Franks leg to soften the memories of what had previosly happened in that very place. Franks eyes were closed, breathing deeply to stay relaxed as his brain ran to the memories. He felt so out of control and honestly, he thought he was goig to die. But he didnt and here he was. 

"I'm scared," he whispered, looking out at the passing fields.

"It'll all be fine Frank. Trust me," Gerard reasured him even though he really wished there was someone to reasure him in that moment. All he did was spin lies, thats all he's ever done, his whole life, because that was how he coped and that was how he forgot.


	3. keep your crosses close, keep your pentagrams closer

Leviticus chapter 26 verse 19 "and I will break the pride of your power ; and I will make your heaven as iron and your earth as brass :"

+++

A month had passed without hitch. No strange occurance had shown itself and both Frank and Gerard was incredibly grateful for that. They saw each other frequently in their art lessons together, strictly as a student teacher relationship but maybe with a little bit more to it. Perhaps from the experience they shared or the bond they had developed. 

But, happiness never lasted. Normality never lasted.

++++++

Of course Frank was the first to wake up out of him and Ray and so decided to just get ready for school now. Ignoring the odd shivers wracking his body, he put the grossly coloured uniform on: off blue blazer and trousers, a yellow button up and an equally disgusting blue tie. 

He looked in the mirror and almost fell backwards at the reflection looking back at him. Dark bags had settled under his bloodshot eyes, his lips were cracked and pale in colour and his skin was as white as a ghost (the irony). Making no effort to change his sickly state he decided to just go on his phone until school actually started... which wasn't for another 3 hours.

He scrolled through social media before he felt an unsettling feeling in his stomach. It twisted and untwisted, it burned and it froze and made a pained yell fall from Franks lips as he dropped his phone and hunched over.  
And soon his legs picked himself up racing him to the bathroom, hunching over the toilet and emptying his stomach.  
It was a thick black substance that clawed at his throat and finally escaped out of his mouth. His skin prickled and his head spun from the overwhelming feeling filling his entire body.  
It felt close to dying, he thought, but lacked any real experience. But this- it felt as if death wriggled its fingers around his insides; toying with him before plunging him straight to hell. He could practically feel the devils hot breath down his neck expectantly for his moment. 

As soon as the deadly ink left his body he sat back on his heels, trying to regulate his breathing but failing miserable as he felt the familiar feeling in the back of his throat again and was throwing up more burning poison. 

His eyesight faltered, the edges of sight going black end everything else blurring. It obscurred the other boy rushing into the bathroom and rubbing Franks back.  
"Jesus Frank," was all Ray could say, finding his words not quite suiting how bad this all was but maybe he just couldn't quite process the situation.  
Eventually, Frank did stop throwing up his organs, which was a relief to Ray as it was knawing at his concern.  
"Lets get you back in bed-" he said, standing up and holding out a hand to Frank. He took it and immediatly fell into his room mate, apologising even though Ray assured him it was fine.

Slowly, he led him back to his bed, where he collapsed, ready to sleep for about a hundred years.  
"Will you be okay on your own?" Ray asked, his voice was thick with concern- if Frank wasn't so busy feeling as if he were to die he would have appreciated it more.  
"I'll be fine," he slurred. Speaking, he found, hurt. It felt as if a cat had lunged at his throat, scatching it apart savagly.  
"Your sure? I can get a teacher to check in on you every few hours," he proposed.  
"Ray seriously, it's fine, I'll be fine. I just need some rest," he said. Although, he really didn't feel fine at all. Not just the physical pain but something was making his anxiety levels run high. Like a feeling, only it was overwhelming his entire body to the point he was shaking. 

Ray misintrepeted his shaking and threw a blanket over his small frame.  
"I'll tell Father Way. I have him second period." He promised, taking his uniform from his draw and dissapearing into the bathroom.

Frank layed their. He begged his eyes to close but the unsettling feeling forced him awake. He tossed over a few time to see if he would somehow sleep better if only his angle altered, of course every attempt failed, and on top of that the movement made him neasous. 

"Lesson starts in ten minutes so I gotta go. But Frank, do text me if you need anything. Father Way will probably be in to see you at break but-" he really did look distressed over the whole situation, "-seriously text me if you need to." He concluded his motherly speech of concern before smiling and leaving with his school bag over his shoulder.

Once he'd left, Frank thought it would be a good idea to actually change his clothes. Soon his uniform was on the back of a chair and he sat on the edge of his bed in pyjama trousers and a loosely fitting black flag shirt. At the moment, his breathing fell out of order. As soon as he felt the familiar nausia, he rushed back over to the toilet, curling over it with tears pricking at his eyes. 

Only this time it wasn't a black tar-like substance, it was a small black ball. 

+++++

Ray had done as he'd said he would and Gerard had appeared in his room at his break. Frank was positioned on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Hey," he said, awkward but full of concern. His eyebrow knitted together and his lips pulled into a frown.  
"Hey," Frank replied, his voice was croaky as he struggled not to plunge into a coughing fit- he did anyway and in an instant Gerard was by his side, rubbing his back and muttering calming words. 

Once the coughing had subsided, Frank flopped back down on his bed, an action that made his head go light.  
Gerard pulled a bottle of water from his bag and passed it the boy who gulped most of it down gladly.

"Will you be alright?" Gerard asked, hand resting on Franks shoulder as he perched on the bed next to him.  
"I- I think so. Its just... it was wierd." He said, looking straight ahead at the plain wall; he didn't want to meet his eyes.  
"What was?" Gerard asked, tipping his head to the side like a confused dog.

"I was sick- and it was black. And then... I threw up this black ball thing," Gerards face shaped into concern and confusion.  
"Do you think it has to do with-" he started but was cut off by Gerard shaking his head.  
"What happened that day Frank, it wasn't possible."  
"I know but it happened Gerard. Something bad happened. And you can't ignore that," they stared at each other for a second, Gerards gaze awkward like he'd rather not be there, and Franks just wanting someone to tell him he wasn't crazy.

Gerard was about to reply when a crash startled them both. Without a thought Gerard leapt up from the bed and stared at the crucifix now hanging upside down on the wall. He didn't breathe, only stared wide eyed, shaking from head to toe.

Finally gathering himself, Gerard gulped hard and turned round to Frank swiftly.  
"Come on," he said, holding out his hand as a gesture of them both getting out of there.  
Frank didn't hesitate standing and leaving the room of unholy vibes, not caring about the pain in his head in that moment.

"What are we gonna do now?" Frank asked, he was rubbing his arms as a sudden wave of cold shot through his body.

"I-I dont know." Gerard admitted. His posture called distress as Frank searched his brain for any possible solution. But how could there be? This situation they found themselves in was absurd.

"What about an exorcist?" Frank asked, throwing anything he could into the open.

"But it doesn't make sense- if faith would be the one repelling whatever the fuck we're dealing with it would have worked by now. Crosses line the walls." He was shaking his head in a way that made him look slightly mad, wishing the bad voices to go away and stop fueling his doubt.  
Frank was no better- imagine what his parents would think to this. His arrival at a christian school quite literally cursing it.

"Okay we've gotta think..." Frank mumbled. Gerard only nodded absently as Franks eyes wandered around the walls. They landed on the crosses on the walls. Gerard was right, if it was something possessing the school then that would literally be impossible. Unless something was wrong with the crosses but how would that even work...

At that thought, Franks eyebrows furrowed in thought, and he found himself staring at the crosses intently. Who knows what urged him to pull the cross of the wall but what he saw made his breathe hitch in his throat.

"Gerard..." he mumbled, clearly unsure of himself. The older man looked up, eyes a perfect resemblance of fear. "What? Whats wrong?" He asked curiously as he noticed the boys wide eyed stare fixed on the cross.

"A cross- a cross will ward of demons right?" Frank asked. Gerard was confused, everyone knew that so why was he asking? "Yeah...?"

"Okay so, to negate that power... you'd have to balance it out with evil right?" He asked, finally looking up at the other man.

"I... suppose. Why? What is it Frank?" His voice waved in distress.

"Okay- grab one of the crosses off the wall," Frank demanded.

"Why? You're freaking me out here," Gerard reached his hand out so Franks, searching his eyes to perhaps check if the boy had gone slightly mad perhaps.

"Trust me Gerard. Look at the back of the crosses." It was certain that the boy knew he had found out the problem.

"Okay," Gerard whispered, reluctantly letting go of Franks hand and scanning the cross' on the walls. They looked normal enough, he thought, as he pulled one of the wall.

And then he saw what had Frank so disturbed. And it all made sense. 

On the back of the cross, carved into the delicatly vanished wood, was an angrily scrawled pentagram.  
"What?" Gerard breathed, utterly confused and slightly scared.  
"Yeah," Frank mumbled. They looked at each other.

They knew they were in too deep right now. And whatever this was, would not be at all easy...

When the bell sounded through the hallway, Gerard and Frank had both jumped out of their skin, their mind set much too fragile to be startled by the damn bell. But the bell ringing meant Gerard would have to leave Frank all alone, which right now he certainly did not want. 

It was clear Gerard had come to the same realisition by the frown on his face. You could almost see the clogs in his mind churning as he thought of what he could do.  
"Okay..." he sighed, pulling his hands down his face. 

"Do you think you can be on your own for a few hours? I'll be back in a few hours," he promised, but the look in Franks eyes simply broke his heart.  
"I- I really dont want to go into my room right now... please?" He was practically begging, looking at Gerard as if he held all the answers. Which he didn't, though he wished he did only for Franks benefit. 

"What about my room? Will you be okay in there? After all I dont see how they could have gotten to the crosses in there. My door is always locked..." he reasoned, staring off at the wall. 

Frank thought about it, coming to the conclusion that yes, gerards room was alot better. 

"Thankyou," he muttered gratefully. Gerard only nodded with a smile, passing him his room key and quickly ushering him into the room so that he wouldn't be 'too' late for his class.  
He left Frank with a gentle hug and warning to keep safe. He agreed and reciprocating before the older man took off running to his class. 

+++

"I dont understand. How would some kind of evil even touch a cross? They'd burn," Gerard and Frank were sat in the same cafe they had visited when he first came to the school once Gerard was done with all his classes. No one was there and it had a certain feel of safety to it.

Currently, they were sat in a booth in the corner, talking quietly (just in case), with a steaming cup of coffee in each of their cold hands.  
"Well... what if it wasn't a demon?" Frank countered, raising his eyebrows at Gerard.

"A human wouldn't need to go to all the effort to neutralise crosses on the walls..." Gerard was clearly distressed, and that was the reason Frank had weaved their hands together in the middle of the table.  
"Okay. But what if they're only working for some kind of demon. Maybe they were promised something from them," Gerard could have kissed Frank he was such a genious.  
"Of course!" Gerard almost smiled, but immediatly a grimace settled on his features. They were way over their heads.

"No one will have been allowed in the halls though. So it was either a student or one of the staff here..." Gerard sighed. 

"Shit." Was all Frank could mutter, tighening his hand around Gerards.

"Okay so... we'll just keep an eye out from now on yeah? Dont trust anyone." Frank nodded at Gerards decision, but something nagged at the back of his head that he needed to get out of the way.

"How do I- how can we know to trust each other?" His other hand was brought up to his lips where he began tearing at his nails. Gerard squeezed his hand again.  
"I-don't know Frank..." he stared down at the table, barely enough to realise Frank sliding out of his side of the booth and into Gerards. Not until he rested his head on Gerards shoulder, did the older man look up and wrap his arm around Frank.

"I trust you," Gerard mumbled into the others hair.  
"I trust you too." And even if it could have been a huge mistake, Frank thought how he'd never felt safer until now with the older one.

"Then it's settled," Gerard sighed, "it's you and me against the whole damn world."


End file.
